my boss!
by nawachua
Summary: Dia memang boss yang menyebalkan dan dingin. walaupun begitu dia adalah...


**hak cipta hanya milik Masashi kisimoto**

hanya meminjam karakter

pairing :naruhina

warning : typo, bahasa kasar, alur cepat/maju mundur

.

.

.

.

.

"bruuuk!" semua mata tertuju pada asal suara. Bagus sekali sekarang dia menjadi pusat perhatian setelah memasuki ruangan dengan pelan. _tong sampah sialan_ batinnya

"hinata" panggil seseorang dengan aura dingin dan tidak bersahabat dan hey sejak kapan bersahabat!

"ummh.. itu... ma-af pak" balas sang wanita berambut indigo itu, enggan menatap sang bos yang sedang marah dan siap menumpahkan segala kemarahan padanya. tanpa sadar membuat sang wanita itu menyumpat dalam hati untuk harinya yang buruk ini.

"apakah saya menggajimu untuk datang terlambat?" tanya pria berambut jabrik berwarna kuning, bermata biru, wajah tampan dan berwibawa, badan sixpack **nyaman sekali untuk dipeluk, bukan?** dan hey hinata sadarlah ini bukan saatnya buat mengagumi. hinata pun menggelengkan kepala cantiknya dan kembali ke realita

(hiks sedih hayati ingat realita)

"t tii-dak pak, maafkan saya" cicit hinata pelan tidak berani menatap langsung ke sang boss yang sudah menatapkan garang seakan siap menerkam mangsanya

"keluarlah dan temui saya diruangan saya nanti" ujar naruto singkat, padat, dan jelas ya jelas mengusir hinata untuk tidak mengikuti rapat yang sedang berlangsung.

dengan langkah gontai hinatapun keluar dari ruangan dan menunggu diluar ruangan rapat. kenapa sial sekali hari ini? sudah tidak sarapan, ketinggalan bis, harus berjalan kaki ralat lebih tepatnya berlari kecil karna bis nya mogok ditengah jalan, tidak ada taxi lewat dan sekarang diusir dari rapat oleh bos gantengnya sadis, tidak berkekaryawanan sama sekali?!. hinata merutuki kesialan hari ini, kami-sama jika hari ini hari terakhirku tolong ingatkan tetanggaku untuk beri makan pada mocanku yang imut. T. T

"terima kasih, saya harap kerja sama ini akan sama-sama menguntungkan kedua belah pihak" ujar naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan para klien.

suara itu! sontak membuat hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dan menatap lurus kedepan. dari ekor mata hinata bisa dilihat naruto menatap hinata singkat dan dingin. the hell...

"ikut aku" perintah naruto tanpa melirik hinata yang terdiam kaku.

skip 

"kali ini ada apa lagi? apalagi alasanmu terlambat hinata? " tanya naruto menatap tajam hinata yang sedang gelisah didepannya

"ma-af pak bukan maksud terlambat, tapi tadi bis yang saya tumpangi mogok dan saya terp... "

"baiklah sekarang keluar dan bersiaplah untuk ikut aku ke acara sasuke pastikan bahwa kau tidak terlambat lagi atau akan ku pastikan hukuman kali ini benar-benar akan membuatmu jera" potong naruto dengan senyum iblisnya

hinata begidik ngeri membayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang barusan diucapkan naruto. tanpa basa basi hinata langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

hinata yang malang tidak tau kah kau naruto sekarang menyeringai melihat aksimu, _aku akan menikmati ini_ ucap naruto pelan dengan tawa nistanya.

Diacara sasuke

"oii teme" panggil naruto pada pria tampan dan dingin itu aka uchiha sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap naruto

"hn, kau datang dobe" jawab sasuke singkat dan lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"tentu saja teme" jawab naruto tak kalah singkat. ayolah bisa kalian bayangkan ketika pria dingin ketemu pria dingin maka obrolannya itu tak kalah dingin ngalahin dinginnya sirup marjan. hinata menatap bosan kedua pria disamping dan depannya ini yang hanya saling menatap tanpa mengobrol terkadang hinata berpikir apakah mereka ngobrol dengan telepati? haha tidak mungkin kan?! •_•

"oh, kalian disini rupanya aku mencari dimana tuan pemilik acaranya ternyata disini bersama naruto dan hooo siapa wanita cantik ini? " tanya pria berambut merah memiliki tato 'ai' diwajahnya dan tidak memiliki alis, eh?.

"hn" jawab naruto dan sasuke bersamaan. dan kami yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutarkan bola mata bosan mendengar jawaban kompak mereka.tanpa menghiraukan jawaban kompak naruto dan sasuke pria berambut merah aka sabaku no gaara itu menghampiri hinata, menatap intens dan membuat risih yang ditatap.

"hoho, siapa namamu nona? apakah kau bekerja untuk manekin kuning suram itu?" tanya gaara dengan wajah cerahnya sambil menunjuk naruto yang berada disisi lain hinata. hinata menatap naruto singkat dan bisa dilihat naruto diam tapi tidak benar-benar diam hinata bisa melihat naruto menahan emosinya.

"emm ya sabaku-sama"jawab hinata pelan melirik takut-takut naruto yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"apa kau tahan bekerja dengannya? lebih baik kau kerja denganku saja, bagaimana?" hmmm tawaran yang menarik tapi sayang tidak bisa huhuhu

"maafkan saya sabaku - sama, saya tidak bisa karna saya sudah terikat kontrak dan juga say... "

"berhentilah mengganggunya alis botak carilah boneka lain, jangan ganggu **bonekaku"** menekankan kata bonekaku pada gaara. membuat pria yang bernama gaara diam dan heran.

"bodoh" ujar sasuke menatap gaara sedangkan yang ditatap memasang wajah bingung _apa yang salah?_

naruto menarik tangan hinata dan beranjak dari situ sebelum ada perkelahian yang tidak dapat dihindari. berbeda dengan hinata yang cemberut mendengar kata boneka. _cih aku cantik tau seperti barbie, boneka? yang benar aja, kalau bonekanya cantik kalau serem kayak boneka hantu yang difilm-film!!!!! gerutu hinata_

menghempaskan tangan naruto dan berjalan duluan mendahului naruto yang mematung akan aksi hinata barusan, sebelum berjalan lebih jauh hinata berbalik dan berkata " **aku. mau. pulang. sendiri"** dengan penuh penekanan.

skip 

seminggu sudah aksi ngambeknya hinata, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini hinata sensitif sekali, **senggol** **bacok** seperti itulah akhir-akhir ini kelakuan hinata yang membuat sang bos pusing akan kelakuan hinata yang setiap saat tidak terkontrol itu, kadang cemberut, kadang bahagia, kadang nangis.

 _ada apa dengannya?_ pertanyaan itu selalu muncul dibenak naruto ketika aksi moodynya hinata keluar.

"hinata, ada apa denganmu?" dengan berani naruto bertanya pada hinata dan disambut dengan dengusan hinata berjalan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan naruto yang bertanya. oh hinata apa sekarang kau cari mati dengan bosmu sendiri yang terkenal akan kesadisannya.

hinata kembali dengan kertas ditangannya dan meletakan kasar dimeja naruto.

naruto menyerngit tidak mengerti akan tindakan hinata. menatap kertas itu dan beralih ke hinata yang menatap tajam naruto menyuruh untuk membuka kertas itu. terlalu lama menatap kertas didepan nya membuat naruto tidak sadar hinata sudah beranjak dari tempatnya. dengan perlahan naruto membuka kertas itu, jreng jreng jreng naruto membelalakan matanya setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut dengan langkah cepat naruto membuka pintu ruangannya dan menghampiri meja hinata

"hinata, apakah ini sungguhan?" tanya naruto dengan ketidak sabaran

"menurutmu? " jawab hinata santai yang masih setia menatap layar komputer didepannya dan naruto yang menatap hinata intens entah kenapa hinata malas sekali menatap naruto saat ini.

"ayolah hinata kau tau aku tidak suka tebak-tebakan" kejutan bukan mendengar naruto yang terkenal akan keangkuhannya memohon diberi penjelasan. _fufufu asik sekali melihat wajah naruto-kun memelas dan memohon seperti_ _ini_.

"hn" rasakan kau naruto, itu kata yang sering kau ucapkan dan sekarang nikmatilah kata kesayanganmu itu disaat seperti ini.

"jawablah dengan jelas" sekali lagi naruto memelas _fufufufu_ tawa nista hinata dalam hati

"iya naruto-kun, calon suamiku, cintaku, bosku! aku hamil" baiklah aku merasa kasihan pada calon suamiku ini yang sudah hampir menangis terharu. tanpa abibueo naruto langsung memeluk hinata tidak perduli dengan tatapan bingung karyawan lainnya menatap sang bos dan asisten bos yang saat ini sedang berpelukan.

"kita percepat pernikahannya, mulai besok kau tinggal bersamaku, tidak ada naik bis, tidak ada menikmati hidup sendiri, mulai besok juga kau berangkat bersamaku, oh aku akan menelpon ibu dan ayah, dan satu lagi jangan sampai kelelahan ya sayang" ini kalimat naruto terpanjang saat dikantor, dan bisa dipastikan saat ini karyawan yang mendengar hanya melongo tanpa berkedip. mungkin mereka kaget mendengar kalimat naruto barusan. baiklah hinata tau mereka kaget secara hyuga hinata paling suka kena marah dan amuk uzumaki naruto ternyata calon istri dari bos mereka, tidak heran bukan jika hanya hinata yang selalu lolos dari list pemecatan karyawan jadi singkirkan pikiran buruk kalian yang selalu mengatakan jika hinata menggoda naruto tidak tau aja tanpa digoda pun naruto akan minta duluan.

"siapa yang selalu membuatku kelehahan hah tuan uzumaki naruto?" huh, untung sayang jika tidak sudah hinata tendang bokong sexy naruto

"baiklah nyonya uzumaki maafkan aku, ne?" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"hmm, aku ingin makan dango yang didekat rumah ayah" tutur hinata manja memeluk tubuh sixpack naruto, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tanda tanya para karyawan.

.

.

.

 ** _the end_**

 **catatan :**

 **maaf jika tidak nyambung, atau alur terlalu cepat. ini pertama kalinya cerita yang aku buat dipublish, jadi ya gtu masih kaku dan jelek**

 **beribu maaf bagi yang tidak menyukainya atau berpikir cerita ini buruk**

 **mohon pemaklumannya hehe**


End file.
